<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Years by CoffeeAndProses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185714">Five Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndProses/pseuds/CoffeeAndProses'>CoffeeAndProses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, sasusaku blank period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndProses/pseuds/CoffeeAndProses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years. Five long years. Sasuke genuinely wanted to atone for his sins and find his own true self but, he knew he was gone for too long. He misses his town. He wants familiarity. He needs to go home.</p><p>He longs for her.</p><p>His teammate. His bestfriend. His first love. His one true love. His everything.</p><p>"I'm coming home." </p><p>Five years. Five yearning years. Sakura has been dedicating her life helping people. Always thinking the welfare of others. Always wanted to put someone else's happiness first but wonders if she could also experience it.</p><p>She misses him.</p><p>Her ally. Her bestfriend. Her only one. Her heartbeat. Her better half. </p><p>"Where are you now?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>